Trust
by Prujo
Summary: Prue is attacked by her sister's husband...*Please R&R* (FINAL NOW UP!!)
1. Default Chapter

bTrust  
  
  
  
Note:/b Prue is still alive. Cole is still a demon. Also, Phoebe and Cole are married.  
  
  
  
bWarning: Story contains adult themes. You have been warned./b  
  
  
  
Trust Part 1  
  
  
  
Piper Halliwell walked to the kitchen where Prue was sitting looking at the Book Of Shadows, "Prue have you seen my car keys?"  
  
  
  
Without looking us Prue asked, "Did you look on the key rack?"  
  
  
  
"Of coarse I did that is the-" Piper stopped when she looked at the key rack and saw her car keys. "You know me way to well."  
  
  
  
"Yeah…" Prue said turning to a different page in the book.  
  
  
  
"Prue what are you doing?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
Prue shrugged, "Just looking threw the book."  
  
  
  
"I see…Well me and Pheebs are going to the club. Want to come?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "Nah. I have a lot of work to do. I have some photos due tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"You sure?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Yeah. You guys go…And have some fun." Prue smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well we're going as soon as Phoebe is ready." Piper told her.  
  
  
  
Prue smirked, "In that case sit down. It will be a while."  
  
  
  
Piper laughed, "You're probably right." She sat down next to her sister. "Oh I almost forgot if Leo comes by could you tell him I'm at the club?"  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Sure. No problem. So…Are you and Leo planning for any little Piper and Leo's any time soon?"  
  
  
  
Piper laughed, "Leo wants kids I know that, but I'm not sure if I'm really ready, you know with all the demons…" Piper sighed, "I just don't want to put a baby in danger."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled at her sister. "That's understandable."  
  
  
  
Piper sighed, "It's not like I don't want a baby it just that protecting ourselves from demons is hard enough. But protecting a baby as well as ourselves…"  
  
  
  
Prue stopped her sister from saying anything else. "Piper sweetie, you are rambling."  
  
  
  
Piper's smiled returned. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
"I ready!" Phoebe said as she came into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Piper glanced at her watch, "Two hours…It's an all time Phoebe record."  
  
  
  
Prue laughed, "You are going to have trouble breaking that one Pheebs."  
  
  
  
Phoebe hit Prue playfully, "Shut up."  
  
  
  
Piper stood up, "So we're ready?"  
  
  
  
"Yep." Phoebe said, "Prue if Cole comes tell him I'm at the club."  
  
  
  
"Will do." Prue said.  
  
  
  
Phoebe grinned, "Thanks."  
  
  
  
"No problem." Prue said, "Love you guys."  
  
  
  
"Love you to." Piper and Phoebe said together as they left.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe walked side by side as they walked into P3. "Why didn't Prue want to come along?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
  
  
"She said she had some photos to develop." Piper answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Phoebe said, as she looked down. "Piper I was thinking…We should do something really special for Prue…Lately she has been really distant. Do you know what I mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "Yeah." She paused, "Hey we should take her to the spa one day, you know she can get her nails down, a massage, a facial." Piper suggested.  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled, "That's a great idea."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue walked back up the basement steps; she had just got done developing her photos. She saw the BOS sitting on the kitchen table, "We better get you back up in the attic." Prue said aloud. She picked up the old book and headed up the stairs. She put the BOS on the podium that was in the middle of the attic. She looked up and jumped, "You scared me." She said to the man who stood in front of her. "She's at the club." She told her brother in law.  
  
  
  
"Actually I was looking for you." He said and took a step towards her.  
  
  
  
Prue suddenly had a bad feeling, "Me? Why?" She asked as she left the attic. She jumped again when he appeared in front of her.  
  
  
  
"You are really beautiful." He said.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Prue asked, her bad feeling thickening.  
  
  
  
"A lot more attractive then your sister." His hands grabbed her shoulders roughly.  
  
  
  
Prue struggled to get away, "Let me go." She demanded. She blinked. The next thing she knew she was in her sister's room. She felt her self being pushed back onto the bed. She screamed.  
  
  
  
His fist went down on her stomach. "Shut up." He went on top of her.  
  
  
  
"Get off." Prue demanded, and tried to use her powers against him. Nothing happened. She gasped, she never knew she couldn't use her powers on him. She panicked when he started to take off her clothes She started to struggle even more, but he was way to strong for her.  
  
  
  
Prue then realized what was going to happen, she didn't know what to do. Her powers would work. She even tried astral projecting and that didn't work either. Prue found herself closing her eyes as tight as she could…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe sat on the couch that was at the side of the club, "I wonder when Cole is going to come." Phoebe complained.  
  
  
  
Piper shrugged, "Who knows. I hope Leo gets here soon." She looked at her sister. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "Nothing…I just haven't seen Cole for 3 days…I miss him."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue finally opened her eyes when she knew he wasn't on top of her anymore. Tears came down her face rapidly.  
  
  
  
"Get dressed and make the bed…" He demanded. He sat down next to her. He garbed her neck. "If you tell anyone about this…I'll make you think you got off lucky…I'll mess up your sister so bad…"  
  
  
  
"Okay." Prue cried, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
  
  
"That's a good girl." He said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Did you ever hurt her?" Prue asked, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer.  
  
  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Who do think?" Prue screamed.  
  
  
  
"If you must know I didn't." He paused, "But I will if you tell anyone about this." With that he diapered .  
  
  
  
Prue felt more tears coming; she still could believe what just happened. Her brother in law raped her…On his wife's bed. She felt herself get up and make the bed like he told her. She couldn't let him hurt her. She grabbed her close and put them in a brown paper bag. She put the bag above her closet. She looked down at herself. She had to destroy the evidence. She ran to the shower. After ten minutes of standing under the water, Prue sunk down on the shower's floor. She started to sob. She watched as blood from her wrists and stomach go down the drain…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 2  
  
  
  
Prue still sat in the shower with her knees up, sobbing. The whole thing was still so very unbelievable. She forced herself to get up. She turned off the shower. And quickly wrapped her body in a towel. She put her pajamas on, and headed for bed. She held her stomach, which was bruised, along with her ribs and wrists.  
  
  
  
Prue went under the covers. She shivered slightly; she wrapped the blankets around her tightly.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Leo orbed into P3. He smiled once he saw Piper. "Hey." He went up to her and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Did you stop by the manor?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, when I got there Prue was in the shower, I figured you where here." Leo explained.  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "I see. So how was work?" She asked as they walked back to where Phoebe was sitting.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Leo answered.  
  
  
  
"Cole!" Piper heard Phoebe squeal. She turned to see Cole pull Phoebe into a kiss.  
  
  
  
Piper and Leo walked up to them, "Cole did you go to the manor?" Piper asked him, for some reason she was worried about her big sister.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Cole answered.  
  
  
  
"Did you see Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Well when I got there someone was in the shower. Must have been her. Why?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
Piper shook her head, "I don't know. I was just wondering."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue laid in her bed writing furiously in her diary that she had not written in for 15 years. She had to get this thing off her chest. She knew she couldn't tell anyone. He would kill her. Prue knew he would. She couldn't let that happen.  
  
  
  
I  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
OMG! OMG! I can't believe what just happened. This is so unreal. I don't know how this could happen. He raped me. My brother-in-law raped me. This is so unreal. It can't be happening. He raped me. Oh God. This is so unreal. He was so strong. I couldn't get him off me. If I even moved his would punch me in the stomach or hit my ribs. They are so bruised right now.  
  
  
  
Okay I need to start over…This is what happened. Piper and Phoebe went to P3 and told me if Leo or Cole came tell them they were at the club. I didn't go…Oh God I know wish I just would have gone. Maybe this would not have happened. I had to develop some photos so that is why I stayed home. I should of just got up early tomorrow to do them. This whole thing was all my fault. I should have gone the club with Piper and Phoebe. After I was done developing my photos I went to the attic to put away the Book Of Shadows. The he was suddenly there. He seemed different. I should have noticed. I was so stupid for not noticing. I told him she was at the club just like she asked. Then he told me he was not looking for her. He was looking for me. /I  
  
  
  
Prue stopped writing, she put down her pencil, and she wiped the tears off her face. She took a deep breath, which just turned into a sob. And that sob turned into more sobs…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat next to Cole. "So where have you been?" Phoebe asked Cole.  
  
  
  
Cole sighed, "Hiding." He ran a hand along Phoebe's face. "I've missed you so much."  
  
  
  
"Cole I was thinking…" Phoebe paused, "I think you should get rid of you demonic half."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Cole asked, "If I don't have my powers I won't be able to protect you."  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked into Cole's eyes, "Cole you could be putting in even more danger by trying to hide from demons. I don't need you to protect me." She smiled, "I have to sisters for that."  
  
  
  
Cole smiled, "If that's what you really want I get rid of my demonic half."  
  
  
  
Phoebe kissed Cole, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue took a deep breath, she picked up the pencil and shakily started to write again.  
  
  
  
IBy then I was getting a little uneasy. I walked past him, but he appeared in front of me again. Then he told me I was beautiful. Before I could do anything he grabbed my arms and suddenly I was in the room her and my sister shared. He pushed me on the bed and ripped my clothes off. And he rapped me.  
  
  
  
I guess I should tell you who it was. This whole thing is so unreal…The man who raped me was…/I  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 3  
  
  
  
Prue heard the front door of the Manor open then shut. She heard her sister's talking. She quickly wrote the name of her attacker down and slammed the diary. She quickly threw it into her nightstand beside her bed. She turned off her lamp and slammed her head on the pillow. She tried to make her shacking not noticeable.  
  
  
  
Piper opened her door. "Prue?" She asked then realized she was sleeping. "Oops." She shut the door again.  
  
  
  
Prue turned; she knew her sister was gone. She just then realized how tired she was. She closed her eyes. She shuddered; she knew nightmares would hunt her that night. She brushed her hair out of her face. The hair was still damp. Prue began to fall asleep quickly, with horrible images invading her mind…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Was Prue awake Piper?" Phoebe asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"No. She's sleeping." Piper answered.  
  
  
  
"Already? It's only 10." Phoebe said looking at her watch.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It's a bit weird she is usually the one who stays up the latest." Piper said, walking towards her room.  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled, "And then the first one to get up."  
  
  
  
Piper smiled to, "We can tell her our plans tomorrow then. Night." She walked into her bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Night." Phoebe called after. She turned to go to her room. She stopped at Prue's door. "Night Prue." She whispered.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue tossed and turned as the events earlier plagued her mind.  
  
Sweat dripped down her face.  
  
I"You are so beautiful." He told her. Prue tried to move; she knew what was going to happen if she didn't. "Much more attractive then your sister." He took a step towards her. Prue wanted to run. She had to run. But her feet wouldn't move. His hands grabbed her upper arms roughly.  
  
  
  
She blinked she was in the room the man in front of her and her sister share. He roughly pushed her down. Prue screamed. She knew it was going to happen again. She called for her sisters; she called for her other brother in law. Nobody came.  
  
  
  
The next thing she knew her shirt, bra, pants, and g-string where off. And he was inside of her./I  
  
  
  
"No!!" Prue gasped and sat up quickly. She breathed in and out slowly, to make her heart stop beating so fast. It was just a nightmare. It never happened. But then she felt a harsh pain in her stomach and ribs. "Owe…" She winced. It wasn't a dream. It really happened. She looked to her right, where her alarm clock was. 5 A.M. It was 2 hours before Prue even needed to get up. But Prue knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. And she would be able to avoid her sisters and him for a little longer. She got up, and winced in pain again. Her ribs and stomach were killing her.  
  
  
  
She slowly and shakily walked to the bathroom, one hand holding her stomach, and the other holding her outfit for that day. She turned on the shower. Her bruises stung from the hot water coming down at her.  
  
  
  
She got out of the shower and quickly dresses, in fear that someone would walk in and see her bruises. She put her blue jeans on; she whimpered slightly when they pressed against the lower part of her stomach. She grabbed her dark blue shirt and put it on. The shirt covered her wrists. Good. She didn't have to worry about those bruises showing.  
  
  
  
She looked in the mirror and suddenly realized she didn't have any cuts or bruises on her face. She knew why. He didn't want her to have evidence that would be harder to cover up.  
  
  
  
After she was done with her hair she walked down the steps, each step felt like someone was putting heavy waits on her stomach and ribs. She almost sighed in relief when she was done walking down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Prue scribbled down a note to Piper and Phoebe so they knew where she was. She looked down at the note.  
  
  
  
IPiper and Pheebs,  
  
  
  
I headed out early today so I could go shopping before work.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
  
  
Prue/I  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, happy with her excuse. She grabbed her purse and camera bag.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing up so early." A male's voice asked her.  
  
  
  
Prue jumped, she put her hand to her heart. "You scared me." She paused. She had thought he was the man who had attacked her, but he wasn't. "I'm going shopping before work." She answered his question.  
  
  
  
"Oh." He nodded. "Have fun."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Prue said turning to leave. "Bye." She left.  
  
  
  
The man looked out the window to see her get into her car. He shrugged and headed back upstairs.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue sat on her and Andy's swing. She had decided to come there. She didn't feel like shopping. She couldn't help but think of her attack. She didn't want to, but she did. She still couldn't believe he did that…  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe Leo raped her…  
  
  
  
TBC…?  
  
Please send feedback. 


	4. Chapter 4

~~*~~  
  
Trust Part 4  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen. "Morning Pipe." She said as she opened the refrigerator and took out the orange juice.  
  
"Morning Pheebs." Piper said as she put some pancakes on a plate.  
  
"Yummy...You made pancakes." Phoebe grinned. "Bet Prue will be happy."  
  
Piper put the plate down in front of Phoebe, "Yeah, if she where here."  
  
"She left already?" Phoebe asked after she swallowed her first bite of pancake.  
  
"Yeah she left a note saying she us going shopping." Piper said sitting next to her sister.  
  
"Oh. Where is Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Up there." Piper said and took a drink of her milk. "Where is Cole?"  
  
"Still sleeping." Phoebe said, "These pancakes are great."  
  
Piper smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Morning ladies." Cole said as he entered the kitchen. He gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Just then blue orbs filled the room, "Hey beautiful." Leo greeted his wife by kissing her passionately.  
  
Phoebe looked up, "Ewe. Guys get a room."  
  
Piper grinned as she put he arms around Leo's neck, "Maybe we should..." Piper couldn't finish her sentence, because Leo already orbed them up stairs.  
  
"So Cole, about killing your demonic side..." Phoebe started to say.  
  
Cole smiled, "I'm ready once the potion is ready."  
  
Phoebe grinned, "Good, because I already made it."  
  
Cole looked surprised, "What?"  
  
Phoebe dug in her pants pocket, she held out a small bottle filled with purple liquid. "Here it is." She placed it in front of her, "Ready when you are." She said as their brown eyes met.  
  
"So how does this work?" Cole asked picking up the bottle.  
  
Phoebe took it away from him, "I throw it at you."  
  
Cole stood up, "That's it?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, "That's it." She threw the bottle at his feet.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue walked into 415, carrying her photos. Her ribs and stomach still ached. "Hey Mr. Corrso." She said as she greeted her boss.  
  
"Hey Prue. Got those photos for me?" He asked her.  
  
Prue handed him the pictures, "Right here."  
  
Mr. Corrso smiled as he looked threw them, "These are amazing Pure. You did an excellent job."  
  
Prue blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Actually I want to talk to you...Can you step into my office?" He asked her.  
  
Prue nodded, "Sure." She followed him in.  
  
"Have a seat Prue." Mr. Corrso said as he sat down.  
  
Prue sat down to, "IS there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No. No." He smiled. "There is nothing wrong with a promotion."  
  
"What?" Prue asked surprised.  
  
"Well Prue our chief photographer is retiring and I thing you'll be perfect for the job." He explained.  
  
"Really?" Prue asked, "When do I start?"  
  
"Next Monday." He said.  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Corrso, you have no idea how much this means to me." Prue said.  
  
"Prue just call me Chris. And you really earned it." He stood up, "Now go home and tell your sisters. I'm giving you the day off."  
  
"Thank Mr. I mean Chris." Prue said, as she stood up, but quickly sat back down, because the pain on her stomach and ribs was too much.  
  
"Prue are you okay?" Chris asked concerned.  
  
"Um yeah, just a dizzy spell." Prue forced a smile. "I better get going."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue entered the manor "Piper? Phoebe?" No answer. "Piper?" She called again, "Phoebe?" She went to the kitchen to see if they left a note. "Prue, and Cole went out to eat. Piper is at the club and Leo is up there. Love Phoebe." Prue read aloud. Prue suddenly heard a hissing noise. "Kit?" She asked, worried. She left the kitchen. She screamed when an energy ball came at her. She quickly jumped out of the way. Prue screamed in pain once she landed on her stomach. Pain filled her entire body.  
  
"Time to die witch." The demon growled as he sent an energy ball straight towards her.  
  
Prue put out her arm and sent the energy ball heralding back, hitting the demon and killing him intently. Prue winced in pain she slowly got up. "Owe..." She held her stomach once again.  
  
"Prue?" A males voice asked.  
  
Prue jumped as she saw Leo. "What the hell do you want?" Prue hissed.  
  
"What? Prue I sensed you were in trouble I came to see what was wrong." Leo said concerned.  
  
"Whatever Leo." Prue started to walk past him.  
  
Leo grabbed her wrist and Prue winced. "Prue what is your problem?"  
  
"Leo let go!" Prue screamed.  
  
Leo looked down and noticed her bruised wrist. "Oh my God. Prue what happened?"  
  
"Let me go Leo." Prue tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Prue did a demon do that?" Leo asked, "Here let me heal it.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Prue screamed and sent him flying across the room She was a little surprised her powers worked on him. She didn't really care why. She just turned and ran out the manor.  
  
Leo got up once he heard the door slam, "What the hell is her problem?" He found himself asking out loud.  
  
~~*~~ 


	5. Charpter 5

~~*~~  
  
Trust Part 5  
  
Piper and Phoebe entered the Manor. "Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hey honey." Leo said as he met them in the living room.  
  
"Leo what's so regent?" Piper asked, "I had to let Cole watch the club."  
  
"Something is wrong with Prue." Leo told them.  
  
"What? Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm not sure...I sensed her in trouble and I came down to see what was going on, and she went ballistic..." Leo explained.  
  
"What do you mean by ballistic? What did she do?" Piper asked.  
  
"She threw me into a wall." Leo said.  
  
"What?" Piper said in shock.  
  
"She threw me into a wall. And she had a huge bruise on her wrist." Leo told the sisters who both had surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Do you think she's possessed?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo shrugged, "Maybe...I'll go check with the Elders. You guys look in the book or check Prue's room for clues."  
  
"Wait!" Piper suddenly yelled before he orbed out.  
  
"What?" Leo asked her.  
  
"Did you say she had a huge bruise on her wrist?" Piper asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah..." Leo said, remembering the bruise he found on his sister-in-law.  
  
"How do you think she got it?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo shrugged, "Could have been from a demon. I'm going to check with the Elders." Leo orbed out.  
  
Phoebe turned to Piper, "Let's go look at the book."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue sat on the hood of her car. Her knees where up and her arms were wrapped around them. She was at the familiar waterfront that she spent many days of her childhood. She stared at the still water. She closed her eyes as she thought about her mother. "I miss you Mommy..." She found herself whispering to the still air.  
  
Prue always wondered how things would be different if her mother would have not died. She would have had her childhood. She would not have grown up so fast. She would have a mother. She would have a protector. Unlike Piper and Phoebe she didn't have a mother growing up. Prue knew she was a mother to her sisters. She sighed she needed a mom so badly then. She remembered the events that happened a day earlier. "Oh God..." Prue whispered, "It's all my fault."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe flipped through the Book Of Shadows. "I can't find anything Pipe."  
  
Piper stood next to Phoebe, "Doesn't really surprise me. We don't even know what we are looking for."  
  
"Possessing." Phoebe said. "Aren't we?  
  
"Yeah...But what if she is not possessed?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe sighed, "She has to be...Why else would she throw Leo into the wall?"  
  
Piper nodded, "Good point."  
  
Phoebe slammed the book shut "I can't find anything..."  
  
"Let's bring the book in Prue's room...We can look for some sort of clue there." Piper said. They walked to Prue's bedroom.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The more Prue thought about the more she realized it was her fault. She should of fought back more. She should have screamed. She should have gone to P3 with Piper and Phoebe. Prue sighed. Maybe if didn't wear more "sexier" clothes then Piper he wouldn't have done it. Prue took a deep breath and got off the car. She was so tired. She needed to lie down. She got in her car and drove off having no idea what was waiting for her at the manor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Did you find anything Piper?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe was looking in Prue's closet.  
  
"No have you?" Piper asked as she opened Prue's nightstand.  
  
"No..." Phoebe's voice trailed off. She saw a brown paper bag on her closet's shelf. She looked in side. "Piper."  
  
Piper wasn't listening. She had found Prue's diary. Her eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"Piper." Phoebe repeated. "I think I found something bad." She said quietly at the torn clothes. "Piper?"  
Piper's face was pale she could feel tears coming. How could her husband this? And he was their whitelighter. "He raped her..." Piper whispered.  
  
"What? Who raped her Piper?" Phoebe rushed to her sister's side.  
  
"Leo...Leo raped Prue." Piper said, still not believing what she had just read.  
  
Phoebe gasped in shock. "What?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue looked at her clock, it was 2 pm. She couldn't stop thinking about Leo. Why couldn't she stop? Prue wanted another shower. She felt dirty. She couldn't stop thinking about his eyes...His green eyes...Sudden realization hit Prue. Leo's eyes weren't green...  
  
TBC...? Please send feedback! 


	6. Chapter 6

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 6  
  
  
  
Piper glared at her sister, "You know what I said Phoebe."  
  
  
  
Phoebe's bottom lip trembled. Phoebe sat next to Piper. She looked down, "I found her cloths…They were ripped."  
  
  
  
"How could he do this Phoebe? I…I thought he loved me…" Piper asked as tears came.  
  
  
  
"I…I don't know Piper…We'll figure this out." Phoebe told her.  
  
  
  
"What is there to figure out? Piper asked, "he raped her…That damn bastard raped her…"  
  
  
  
"Where's the book…I think I left it in the attic…I'll be right back." Phoebe stood up, but Piper grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe can we talk about this first?" Piper asked, her brown eyes pleaded with hers.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Okay…"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue arrived at the manor. She quickly unbuckled and jumped out of the car. It wasn't Leo. It wasn't Leo. She opened the door. But if wasn't Leo, who was it? She ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain in her stomach and ribs.  
  
  
  
She opened the attic door she walked slowly to the book and started to flip through it. "Come on…There has to be something." She took a step back when the pages started to turn. The pages stopped.  
  
  
  
"Evil Twins…" Prue read aloud. "Oh God…" she whispered in shock.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Leo asked as soon as he orbed into Prue's room.  
  
  
  
"You bastard!" Piper snapped as she jumped off Prue's bed.  
  
  
  
Leo jumped back in surprise, "What?"  
  
  
  
Piper glared at her soon to be ex-husband. "How could you? How could you do that to her?"  
  
  
  
Leo stared at her blankly. "Piper, what are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"You know exactly what she is talking about Leo." Phoebe told her brother- in-law angrily.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue still stood in the attic shocked Leo didn't do it. She looked up when she heard yelling coming from, what sounded like one of the bedrooms. She picked up the book and walked out of the attic.  
  
  
  
She started to shake when she realized the yelling was coming from her room. She knew the knew. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "What the hell is going on in here?" She asked when she stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
Piper turned to Prue, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
  
  
Prue looked down, "He told me if he did he'd kill you." She whispered.  
  
  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Le demanded, taking a step towards the sisters.  
  
  
  
Phoebe glared at Leo, "You stay the hell away from her."  
  
  
  
"Piper." Prue said quietly.  
  
  
  
"What is it Prue?" Piper walked up to Prue.  
  
  
  
"What color are Leo's eyes?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"What…Prue why would you want to know that?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"What color are his eyes Piper?" Prue demanded, she was on the verge of crying.  
  
  
  
Piper looked at her sister. "They're blue."  
  
  
  
"Are they blue right now?" Prue asked. She didn't want to look at him.  
  
  
  
Piper looked at Leo concerned for her sister. "Yes."  
  
  
  
Prue found herself walking to the bed and sitting down. "Then it wasn't him…"  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked confused, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Look." Prue whispered. She showed them the page. "The man who attacked me has green eyes." She said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Leo asked, starting to loose his patients.  
  
  
  
"Prue was raped Leo…And by the looks of it, your evil twin did it…" Piper whispered not taking her eyes off of the page.  
  
  
  
~~*~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 7  
  
  
  
Leo stared blankly at the three sisters. He noticed Prue wince and turn away quickly when she noticed he was looking at her. "Let me see the page…" Leo said softly.  
  
  
  
Prue moved closer into Phoebe when Leo started to walk towards them. "It's okay sweetie…He's not going to hurt you…" Phoebe whispered into Prue's ear.  
  
  
  
Leo took the book from Piper and read the page on Evil Twins. He looked back up at Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. He saw she was in pain, both physically and emotionally. But he didn't know what to say to her. What could he say to her? A man with his face raped her.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should talk to the Elders…Find out what we should do…" Piper told her husband quietly.  
  
  
  
Leo nodded, he looked at Prue, "Do you want me to heal your bruises?"  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head. "…No…" She said as she looked down at her feet.  
  
  
  
"Later Leo…Just go." Phoebe said a bit too harshly.  
  
  
  
Leo nodded again. "I'll be back soon…" He orbed out.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Cole turned to Mary, one of the bar tenders at P3, "Mary can you watch the club and shut down to night?" Cole asked her.  
  
  
  
Mary nodded, "Sure. Tell Piper I hope the family emergency thing is okay."  
  
  
  
"I'll tell her that." Cole turned around the corner. He tried to shimmer out. He sighed. He had forgotten Phoebe had stripped his powers. He wished she hadn't. He liked having his powers. He liked protecting Phoebe and her sisters. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to do that know…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Why were you guys in my room?" Prue snapped at them. She didn't want them to know what happened to her.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighed, "Leo told us you throw him into a wall…We thought you were possessed." She explained to her softly.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Prue?" Piper asked again.  
  
  
  
Prue looked down at her floor again. "He said he'd kill you Piper…I could never live with myself if something happened to you…" She wiped tears that began to fall.  
  
  
  
"Prue if you just told us we would have figured it out…" Phoebe told her.  
  
  
  
"It's that easy." Prue snapped suddenly. "What was I supposed to say to you Piper? Your husband raped me? I was scared you guys…Are you happy I said it. I was scared. I didn't know what o do." She lowered her voice, "And I still don't...And I'm still scared…I tried to be strong for you guys…I really did…" Tears now steamed down Prue's warm cheeks, "But I can't be strong anymore…I'm so sorry guys…"  
  
  
  
"Hey…" Piper told her softly, "There is nothing to be sorry about Prue…" She smiled weakly, "And you don't have to be strong anymore…Me and Pheebs can for you…"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Phoebe? Prue? Piper?" Cole called once he entered the manor.  
  
  
  
Phoebe greeted him down stairs, "Shhh…She's sleeping."  
  
  
  
Cole looked confused. "Who is?"  
  
  
  
"Prue." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"So why did Leo call?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"Prue throw him into a wall…" Phoebe explained.  
  
  
  
"What?" Cole asked, surprised.  
  
  
  
"She thought he was going to attack her again." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
  
  
"What?" Cole asked in shock. Leo attacked Prue?  
  
  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "Not exactly…"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?" Cole asked, "He either did or didn't."  
  
  
  
"Leo's Evil Twin did Cole…" Phoebe told him. She sighed, "I really don't want to talk about this right now…"  
  
  
  
Cole nodded, 'Okay…"  
  
  
  
Piper walked in where Phoebe and Cole stood. "Did you tell him?" She asked Phoebe.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yep." She paused. "So what do we do about Prue?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Piper shook her head, "I don't know…I honestly don't know…"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
He appeared in her room. He smiled. No one was with her. That would make this a whole hell of a lot easier. He approached her slowly. She was sleeping on her bed. He smirked; she was even shacking in her sleep.  
  
  
  
He stood right next to her when she opened her eyes slightly. She saw him. She opened her mouth to scream. But he quickly brought the rag that he held in his hand and placed it over her mouth and nose. She tried struggle, but quickly slipped into a dreamless dream state. He picked her up and smiled once again. Her sisters wouldn't even know she was gone….  
  
  
  
He shimmered out with her still in his arms…  
  
  
  
~~*~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 8  
  
  
  
"Pheebs can you go check on Prue?" Piper asked her little sister.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. Sure." She walked up the stairs and to Prue's room. When she entered the room she was horrified at what she saw.  
  
  
  
Nothing. Prue was not lying in her bed like they left her. "Piper! Cole!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper asked as soon as she arrived in the room, Cole was at her side.  
  
  
  
Phoebe turned to Piper with tears in her eyes. "She's gone."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Her world was spinning when she opened her eyes. Everything around her was blurry. She was on something hard. The ground she realized. She suddenly started to shake, when she realized it was not her bedroom floor. She was on cold cement.  
  
  
  
She looked around her. But she could not see a thing. It was as dark as night wherever she was. She put her hands forward but they bumped into something metal. Confused she tried to stand up, but her head hit a very low ceiling. "Where am I?" She asked out loud.  
  
  
  
The lights suddenly turned on, and a man stood in a doorway across the room. She squinted to see who it was, her eyes slowly adjusted to the light.  
  
  
  
"You're at our house Prudence." The man told her walking up to her.  
  
  
  
Fear smothered her when she knew who it was. "No…" She whispered. She realized what he said. IOur?/I She thought, confused. "Wh…What do you mean ours?" Prue asked, she was almost too afraid to speak.  
  
  
  
"I mean once I kill your sisters you will be powerless to stop me, and you will be mine for as long as I want you." He smirked at her evilly, "And believe me, that will be for a long, long time."  
  
  
  
"If you even touch one of them I swear I'll…" Prue threatened angrily, forgetting about her fear of him.  
  
  
  
"You'll what Prue?" He asked stepping closer to her. "In case you didn't realize you're in a cage."  
  
  
  
Prue looked around her. He was telling the truth she was inside a large dog cage. "Why are you doing this?" Prue asked him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
  
  
He sat on a chair that was near the cage she was in. "Many reasons actually. At first it was just for revenge…I was going to go after his wife…But then I saw you." He looked at her with a sickening look on his face. "I saw you and I knew I had to have you."  
  
  
  
Prue's bottom lip quivered, "Who did you want revenge on?"  
  
  
  
He smiled at there. "No…I'm not going to tell you know. You have to wait until your sisters arrive." He stood up, "Speaking of your sisters, I have to give one of them a premonition…" He left the room, leaving Prue a sobbing mess…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Piper demanded.  
  
  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "She's not here Piper." She looked at Prue's bed. "Is it just me or does it look like there was some sort of struggle?"  
  
  
  
"Oh God…" Piper whispered, "What if he has her?"  
  
  
  
Phoebe's lips trembled. "We kill him…" Phoebe said, walking up to her sister's bed. She touched the mattress and was instantly pulled into a premonition. She gasped.  
  
  
  
Cole ran to Phoebe as she collapsed, "Phoebe? Phoebe are you okay? What did you see?" He asked after he caught her and set her on the bed.  
  
  
  
"I saw Leo killing Prue…" Phoebe told him and Piper.  
  
  
  
"You mean Leo's evil twin?" Piper asked sitting next to her sister.  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah I think so." She sighed you better call for Leo."  
  
  
  
As if he had heard her, Leo orbed in.  
  
  
  
Piper jumped up, "Leo, Prue's gone and Phoebe had a premonition of you…Or the evil twin killing her. What do you all know about evil twins?"  
  
  
  
Leo sighed, Well they are very powerful, they have the same powers of there good twin." He looked down, "But Leon is different."  
  
  
  
"Leon?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"That's his name." Leo told her. "You see every whitelighter has an evil twin. The thing with Leon is…He really is my twin brother."  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback! 


	9. Chapter 9

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 9  
  
  
  
"What?" Piper snapped suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Leon is my twin brother." Leo told her again quietly.  
  
  
  
"And did you just forget to me?" Piper demanded angrily.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think it was that important." Leo told her as calmly as he could.  
  
  
  
"Leo…Prue was raped by your twin…That sounds pretty damn important me." Piper glared at him.  
  
  
  
"I know that Piper…" Leo stopped in mid sentence. IIt's all my fault…/I Leo thought. IIt's my fault Prue was hurt the ay she was…/I "I'm sorry…" He said aloud as he looked into Piper's eyes.  
  
  
  
Piper shook her head and sighed, "I know…Let's not worry about that right know. We need to find Prue."  
  
  
  
"The only problem is how are we going to find her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"I know where she is…" Leo said.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue tried to get at least a little bit comfortable, but every time she would move her stomach and ribs would almost scream in pain. She sighed and gave up trying to move the cage was way too small.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes. She had been trying to astral project ever since he left her, but every time failed. She could feel tears coming again. If he killed them it would her fault. Then she'd be his…His property…She didn't want that. She never wanted to see him again. She swallowed hard when she realized what it would be like if she and her sisters made it out of this whole nightmare…  
  
  
  
She would never want Leo to go near her again. She would not want him to look at her, or touch her ever again. She would never be able to trust his face again….  
  
  
  
She jumped when she heard the door open. She looked to see who entered the room. She felt herself shacking when she saw who it was.  
  
  
  
He smiled at her, "In just a few minutes your sisters will be here." He walked closer to her. "And then I'll kill them."  
  
  
  
"Please don't do anything to them…" Prue found herself begging. "I'll do anything." She said ever though she really did not mean it.  
  
  
  
"Oh but even after I kill them you'll do anything Prudence." He told her. "You will be powerless against me…" He knelt down by her his deep green eyes stared in to her fragile looking blue ones. "You see…After I kill them I will have their powers. Then I'll take yours." He smirked at her, "So every time you piss me off, I can just throw you ass across the room." He opened the door of the cage and quickly grabbed Prue's wrist with one hand, and he pulled her closer to him. He put the other hand on her cheek. "I personally think you'll look pretty damn sexy."  
  
  
  
Prue winced at his touch; his hand was linked around her already bruised wrist. "Let me go…Please." She pleaded with him.  
  
  
  
He pushed her back into the cage and locked it once again; "I can't have you out when your sisters are here…"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"What?" Piper asked, "Where is she?"  
  
  
  
"Well I am almost positive he took her to the place where we grow up." Leo explained to them.  
  
  
  
"Let's go." Phoebe said standing up. "The vanquishing spell is in the book…I will write it down."  
  
  
  
"What should I do?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"Wait here until we get back." Phoebe told him.  
  
  
  
"What? Phoebe what if this guy hurts you…Or worst kills you?" Cole protested.  
  
  
  
"And what if he kills you?" Phoebe argued. "Piper and I can protect ourselves…We have the powers remember?"  
  
  
  
Cole sighed angrily, "And if I had mine I could kill the bastard." He snapped.  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked shocked at what he said to her. She knew it was true, "We can discuss this later." She turned to Piper, "Lets just go get Prue away from the bastard."  
  
  
  
"The spell might not work on him." Leo suddenly spoke up.  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe turned to look at him. "What?" Piper demanded.  
  
  
  
"Leon is powerful you guys. He even over powered Prue…" Leo started to say, but was cut off.  
  
  
  
"But Prue was alone Leo, she was vulnerable. This time it would be 3 against one." Phoebe told him with false confidence.  
  
  
  
"I know that. But the spell might not work because he's a darklighter." Leo told them quickly.  
  
  
  
"He's a what?" Cole asked, joining the conversation.  
  
  
  
"A darklighter." Leo repeated. "I can't kill him either, it's a whitelighter rule…You cannot kill blood." He sighed, "And if I like it or not Leon is my blood…" He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Look we can figure this all out after we get Prue." Piper started to take control of the group, "And who knows maybe the spell will work…We just have to get Prue back."  
  
  
  
"I agree with that." Phoebe said, agreeing with Piper. She turned to Cole she gave him a kiss, "We'll be back soon…I love you."  
  
  
  
Cole kissed her back. "I love you to."  
  
  
  
"Let's go…" Leo hugged both Piper and Phoebe and orbed out…  
  
  
  
TBC…? 


	10. Chapter 10

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 10  
  
  
  
Prue saw blue lights fill the room. "No!" She screamed, "It's a trap!" Hot tears poured down her face. "You guys have to get out of here!"  
  
  
  
As the blue lights faded 3 forms came into Prue's view. "Prue?" Piper asked, as her and Phoebe ran to the cage that Prue was locked in. "Oh God…Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"You guys have to get out of here…" Prue said breathlessly. "It's a…"  
  
  
  
Phoebe cut her off, "We have to get you out here first." Phoebe bent down and touched the lock that was on the cage. She screamed when she felt a powerful energy source throw her and Piper backwards.  
  
  
  
Black lights entered the room, and a form of a man came. Piper looked up, she gasped, the man looked exactly like Leo…  
  
  
  
"What where you going to say Prudence?" He asked. "Where you going o say it was a trap?" He laughed at her, "To bad you where to late." He turned to see Piper helping Phoebe up from the ground, and Leo just staring at him.  
  
  
  
Leon smirked, "Long time no see brother."  
  
  
  
Prue's eyes widened, they really where twins.  
  
  
  
Leo glared at him, "Not long enough."  
  
  
  
"Well…I see you haven't missed me." Leon told him, "Shame, I was gong to spare your life…But know I think I would enjoy killing you."  
  
  
  
'Why did you do this?" Leo demanded anger filled his voice.  
  
  
  
Leon shrugged, "Revenge. You know you should be happy I fucked Prue here and not you wife." He told him teasingly. "I was going to do that originally you know…" He smiled, "I was going to make Piper think I was you…The would have been fun…" He shrugged, "But then I saw Prue…And I knew I had to have her."  
  
  
  
"You bastard!" Leo yelled, as he lunged toward hi brother.  
  
  
  
Leon thrust his hand forward and Leo flew backwards and landed just before were Piper and Phoebe stood.  
  
  
  
"You are so weak Leo…" Told his brother, "It will be way to easy to kill you."  
  
  
  
Leo stood up, "I'm going to stop you Leon…I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her."  
  
  
  
"Come on Leo I know the whitelighter rule…You cannot kill blood. And I am your blood." He paused, "And if you had the chance you would do her too…"  
  
  
  
"That's it!" Piper suddenly screamed, "Come on Phoebe the chant." Piper and Phoebe started to say the spell. After three times nothing happened.  
  
  
  
Leon laughed at their attempt.  
  
  
  
"Why isn't working?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"I forgot to mention we need the powered of three."  
  
  
  
Leon started to form a fireball in his hands, he smiled, "Say goodbye to your sisters Prue."  
  
  
  
"No!!!" Prue screamed. She stared to yell out the chant Piper and Phoebe where saying earlier.  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe joined in, after they jumped out of the way from the fireball that was going straight at them. After the third time of saying the spell Leon exploded.  
  
  
  
"Prue." Phoebe ran Piper quickly ran to the cage.  
  
  
  
Piper blew up the door without harming Prue. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Prue crawled out of the cage to her sisters' arms and cried, "I'm not sure…"  
  
  
  
"Leo you better orb us home." Phoebe told him.  
  
  
  
Leo nodded, "Come on Prue let me heal you quick."  
  
  
  
Prue pulled back from him, "Don't touch me!" She demanded, "Don't you ever touch me again…"  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. 


	11. Chapter 11

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 11  
  
  
  
Cole looked at Prue's alarm clock; they had been only gone for 15 minutes, but to him seamed like it was for hours. He sighed he hated felling so helpless.  
  
He found himself angry with Phoebe for getting him to give up his powers. If he still had them he would have been able to kill the bastard that hurt Prue. He hated that Leon guy. He shook his head, he couldn't believe Leo and Leon where brothers.  
  
  
  
He sighed again, he couldn't just sit around he left Prue's room to the attic…He had to look in The Book Of Shadows.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, "Prue we saw the bruises on you stomach, you have to let Leo heal them." Phoebe told her softly.  
  
  
  
"No!" Prue screamed, pushing herself further into her sisters, "Please don't let him touch me…Please?" Prue pleaded with them, tears ran down her face.  
  
  
  
Piper looked into her sister's eyes, she could tell she was terrified, "You guys lets just get Prue out of here first."  
  
  
  
Leo nodded and went behind the sisters, where he was the furthest away from Prue. "You guys ready?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe said, holding Prue tighter in her arms.  
  
  
  
Prue closed her eyes as Leo orbed them out of the room. She opened them again, and looked around, she was back in her room.  
  
  
  
"Ah…Um…I'm going to give you guys some alone time okay." Leo said leaving, trying not to even look at Prue, he knew it would upset her.  
  
  
  
"Prue, honey, do you want to get your pajamas on?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Yeah." Her voice cracked.  
  
  
  
"Do you want us to leave?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded again, "Yeah. But come back when I'm done…Please."  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "Okay, just yell when you're done okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay…" Prue said distantly, she watched her sisters leave the room. She got up from her bed she winced in pain. She grabbed her pajamas and quickly got dressed. She tore off the covers of her bed and climbed in, "Piper! Phoebe!"  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe and Piper entered the room and sat on either side of their sister, "Do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded as she started to cry…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Cole and Leo sat in the kitchen drinking coffee, "So what happen with you brother?"  
  
  
  
"When we saved Prue?" Leo asked.  
  
  
  
Cole shook his head, "No I mean when you where a mortal."  
  
  
  
"Well…It was a lot of things. People called me the perfect son…I did good in school did what my Mom and Dad told me…And Leon…Well the exact opposite…When I joined the army he devoted his life to crime. He killed many people…" He sighed, "He was holding up a bank, and was shot…The same exact time I was killed. He went to hell I went to heaven." Leo shrugged, "The rest is history."  
  
  
  
"So why did he…" Cole paused, "You know Prue…"  
  
  
  
Leo shrugged, "He told me he wanted revenge."  
  
  
  
"Why did he want revenge?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"I guess we'll never know." Leo said.  
  
  
  
"Did you want your brother dead?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
Leo looked at him, he was surprised by his question, "I did, but he's still my brother…"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Prue? Can I ask you a question?" Piper asked her.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded tearfully, "Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Prue Leo thinks it is his fault that this happened to you…And he thinks you blame him for what happened." Piper told her. "So can you tell you don't think it is his fault and that you don't blame him?"  
  
  
  
Prue stared straight into Piper's eyes, "But Piper I do think it is Leo's fault, and I do blame him for what happened to me."  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. 


	12. Chapter 12

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 12  
  
  
  
Note: This next part is Prue and Leo's POV.  
  
  
  
"What?" Piper asked me surprised, "Why?"  
  
  
  
"If he just would have told us about him we could have been propared. And he's our whitelighter…He should have known I was in trouble…" I looked at Piper with tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry Pipe…But I just don't want to be around him right now." I knew Piper was mad at me, but what was I supposed to say? I don't blame Leo; Leo is so great? Right then I hated Leo.  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "I understand sweetie don't worry about it." Piper told me. I know she is lying. I know she has no idea what she and Leo where going to do…I was scared of Leo, how where she and Leo be together?  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper and back to me, she knew Piper needed to get out of there. "Prue why don't you get some sleep? We can talk about this tomorrow…If you want."  
  
  
  
I nodded, "I'm really tired." I admitted, I rested my head on my pillow.  
  
  
  
"Do you want us to stay?" Piper asked, I knew she wanted me to say no.  
  
  
  
I shook her head, "No…You guys can leave." I closed my eyes, "Night."  
  
  
  
Phoebe gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Prue. We love you." She whispered to me. She and Piper waited for a response, but I pretended I was already asleep; I really didn't want to talk to them.  
  
  
  
I heard the door shut and I opened my eyes; I wrapped her blankets around me tightly. I was almost too scared to close my eyes; I knew the nightmares would come as soon as I did.  
  
  
  
I shook my head, I had to be brave, I had to forget this ever happened. I had to pretend it never happened. I closed my eyes tightly; I tried to prevent the tears that were coming to come out. I was so sick of crying, but that was all I did. I sighed as my tiredness took me over, and thought of the hardest thing I had to do the next day: Getting up that sounded so hard to me. When I had to get up I would see Leo, then when I saw Leo I would see Leon, and that really terrified me…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
I sat in the kitchen, waiting for Piper to come down. I felt so rotten. All my thoughts where on my brother, Leon. God I hated him. He hurt Prue more then anyone ever did, and by hurting Prue he hurt Piper and Phoebe. He hurt Piper and I really hated him for that.  
  
  
  
Why did we want revenge on me? I never did anything to him. I feel so horrible, even after all he did to Prue I wish he were alive. The man was a bastard, but he was my brother. I still remember when we were really little we got along…I never really knew what happened between the two of us, and I guess now I never will.  
  
  
  
"Leo?" I looked up and saw Piper.  
  
  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked me, sitting down next to me.  
  
  
  
I looked in her eyes, she knew me so well, "I'm fine." I lied.  
  
  
  
Piper smiled weakly at me, "Come on Leo I know you what's up?"  
  
  
  
I sighed, "Just this is whole thing with Prue is so hard on you and not to mention her…" I sighed angrily, "I don't get why he wanted revenge on me. I didn't do anything to him." I told her I was so frustrated.  
  
  
  
"Everything will turn out okay Leo." Piper told me softly, "Prue will move on and she'll get stronger." Piper placed her hand on my cheek; "We'll all get stronger after this."  
  
  
  
"I know…" I told her; I had to wonder if she would be saying that if she were in Prue's position. Probably not I know Piper she would be in our room staring into nothingness. I know she would never let me touch her again. I guess I'm almost glad it happened to Prue and not Piper. I feel so horrible for thinking that but I do.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to go to bed?" Piper asked me, breaking my thoughts.  
  
  
  
I nodded, "Yeah."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
I slowly woke up, the sun felt hot on my face. I turned and looked at my clock. It was only 6. No one would be up yet. I stared at the white wall in my bedroom; I actually didn't have another nightmare. Thank God. It had been a week and a half since we vanquished Leo's twin brother and ever since that time I had nightmares every night. This was the first night that I slept all night since my attack. I still don't let Leo go near me.  
  
  
  
I sudden twist in my stomach made me jump out of bed, I quickly ran to the bathroom, I made is there just in time, I threw up…Twice. I wiped my mouth off, this had been that start every morning since two days ago. Piper and Phoebe didn't know about that. Why was I so sick all of a sudden? I was never sick.  
  
  
  
My heart stopped, I suddenly realized something…I was 2 days late. I started to take deep breaths. Oh God I can't be pregnant, I can't be pregnant. Please God don't let me be pregnant. I started to shuffle through the medicine cabinet. I knew there was there was a test in there somewhere. I found it, I quickly read the directions and did the test.  
  
  
  
I had to wait three minutes for the results. Those three minutes seemed like three. I glanced at the clock that is in the bathroom for the 100th time. "Finally." I said aloud.  
  
  
  
When I picked up the test my hand was shacking badly. I was suddenly scared to look at it. I could barley see if the sign was positive or negative.  
  
  
  
My hand stopped shacking it was negative…  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback.  
  
I hope the POV wasn't too horrible, I never did it before, so please tell me how you liked it. 


	13. Chapter 13

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 13  
  
  
  
Prue let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God…" She whispered to herself. She put the pregnancy test back into the box that it came in; she threw it in the garbage.  
  
  
  
"Who's in here?" Phoebe asked after she knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
"I am." Prue told sister. "I'll be out in a sec." She opened the door. "Morning Pheebs."  
  
  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Phoebe asked, she suddenly looked concerned, "Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "Actually I didn't."  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled and, "That's good."  
  
  
  
"Tell me when you're out, I have to take a shower and get ready for work." Prue told her sister before going back to her own room.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighed; she wished Prue hadn't gone back to work right away. Phoebe thought Prue did not get enough time to even start healing.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue arrived at work a few minutes early. "Hey Chris." Prue greeted her boss.  
  
  
  
"Prue?" Chris asked, "Prue I told you to stay home today. I don't want you to get sick again."  
  
  
  
"I won't…" Prue felt another twist in her stomach she quickly ran to the bathroom. Five minutes later she came back out. "See you tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Chris shook his head, "No. See you next week."  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue asked. "The whole week?"  
  
  
  
"Yep." Chris told her, "I'm sick of you coming in here and throwing up. Go to the doctors."  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Thank you Chris."  
  
  
  
"No problem." Chris smiled at her, "Feel better."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Cole sat, waiting for the food they ordered. "How have you been Pheebs?" Cole asked, "We haven't really had any alone time lately."  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded and took a drink of her ice water, "I know…This whole thing with Prue is just so crazy." She sighed, "I'm worried about her. I don't think she should have went back to work right away…"  
  
  
  
"She just wants to move on." Cole told her softly.  
  
  
  
"I know that, but I really don't think this is the healthy way to do it. She has always been with drawn from Piper and me, but lately she has been even more with drawn." Phoebe tried to explain what she was feeling to Cole.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel." Cole suggested.  
  
  
  
"That won't work, she'll just say the usual I'm fine, don't worry about it." Phoebe told Cole. "I wish it would, but I know her…"  
  
  
  
"You can try Phoebe." Cole smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Phoebe told him defeated, "I'll tell her."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Piper and Leo where kissing passionately at P3 when Leo heard the familiar charms, "Damn it!" He cursed as he broke the kiss.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked, trying to kiss him again.  
  
  
  
"They're calling." Leo told her, as he started to button up his shirt.  
  
  
  
"Can't they call back?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"They say it's important." Leo told her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
"Bye. I love you." Piper said, as her husband orbed out.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue sat in the doctor's office waiting for her doctor.  
  
  
  
"Miss Halliwell, I'm sorry it took so long." The doctor sat on the other side of his desk he was facing Prue.  
  
  
  
"That's fine." Prue told him. "So is it the flu or something?" She asked.  
  
  
  
'No actually, Miss Halliwell you are having a baby. Congratulations." The doctor smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue asked as soon as she came out of shock. "No…I can't be pregnant…I…I took a pregnancy test the morning. It was negative. I am Inot/I pregnant." Prue felt tears coming, "I can't be pregnant…" She whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
"Miss Halliwell you see home pregnancy tests are not always correct and sometimes people do not wait long enough before they check them…The fact is Miss Halliwell you are pregnant." The doctor explained to her.  
  
  
  
Prue stood up, "I have to go…" She put on her coat.  
  
  
  
"You will have to set up an appointment later." The doctor informed her.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Okay…"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Leo paced the living room of the manor. The Elders told him the news about Prue. His sister-in-law was pregnant with his brother's baby…That sounded so messed up. Leo was worried about what they had said, they told him Prue would want to give up the baby, but she couldn't…Leo heard the door open and then shut. "Prue?" He called, and walked to the front door. He saw Prue, he could see her about to cry. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Prue looked up at him, she knew he knew. She took a step up to him and leaned up against and started to sob into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Leo was surprised, Prue was letting him touch her, she was actually letting him hold her. He rubbed her back softly, "Shh…" He whispered to her, "Everything will be alright." He told her that, bur he himself didn't know if everything would be alright…  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. 


	14. Chapter 14

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 14  
  
  
  
Leo didn't know how much time had passed, but he was still holding a sobbing form of Prue. He didn't know what to say…He heard the familiar magical chimes he looked up. INot now! /I He thought angrily  
  
  
  
"Wn…What's wr-ong?" Prue asked him through sobs.  
  
  
  
"Nothing…" Leo told her, "It is just The Elders calling, don't worry…I'll ignore them."  
  
  
  
"No…Go…I want to be alone anyways." Prue told him as she quickly pulled away from him.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Leo asked, concerned.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Yeah…"  
  
  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" He assured her.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded again, as she put her arms around herself, "Okay…" She whispered.  
  
  
  
Leo orbed out, Prue let out a small sigh of relief. She was glad he was gone she had to clear her head. She turned and walked out the front door, knowing exactly wear she was going….  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Cole and Phoebe entered P3, "Piper are you here?" Phoebe called.  
  
  
  
Piper walked out of the back office, "I'm right here."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Piper said a little less then cheerful.  
  
  
  
Phoebe frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Piper sighed, "Nothing, but the stupid Elders."  
  
  
  
"They called him away again didn't they?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "It better have been important."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it was." Phoebe assured her. "So do you need help?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. That would be great." Piper smiled.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue once again sat on the hood of her car; she starred at still water in front of her. "What am I going to do?" Prue said aloud. "How am I going to tell them…"  
  
  
  
Her eyes looked up to the sky, they slowly turned angry. She jumped off the hood of her car, "Why did this have to happen to me!" Prue suddenly screamed out into the open sky. "Haven't I been through enough in one lifetime?" She asked still screaming. "Why not Piper or Phoebe? They're my sisters, but why me?" Prue could feel herself ready to cry again. "They have been through nothing compared to me! They lost Mom and Grams to, but I'm the one who had to raise them! I'm the one who lost Andy! I'm the one who got raped! I'm the one with no husband!" Prue stopped yelling as she tried to catch her breath, "I'm the one who's pregnant and has no one to be with…"  
  
  
  
Prue's legs stared to give in she slid down at side of her car and put her head against it, "God…" She whispered. "Damn it. It' not fair."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe sat at the bar talking. "Are you sure there is not anything else wrong Pipe?" Phoebe asked her older sister.  
  
  
  
Piper sighed, giving in, "Well this whole thing with Prue is just hard on me."  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "It's hard on all of us Piper."  
  
  
  
"Especially Leo and me…" Piper trailed off, "I'm sick of not being able to kiss him around Prue…Leo cannot even come by when Prue's around, and if he does Prue just freaks." Piper shook her head, "I mean it's not even his fault."  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement, "I know but Leon had Leo's face, and that just scares Prue…"  
  
  
  
"But she knows its not." Piper told Phoebe, frustrated.  
  
  
  
"I know…But he still has his face." Phoebe said softly.  
  
  
  
"And then when we try to talk to her about it she changes the subject!" Piper, had to get everything out about what she felt about Prue.  
  
  
  
"I know…But I think I know why she does that." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Every time we try to talk to her Cole or Leo is around…I think we should try it when it's just us three…"  
  
  
  
Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah…We should."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue put her hand on her stomach; she could almost feel the child growing inside her. She bit her lip. "Can I really keep this baby?" She asked herself aloud. "What if it's evil? What if it looks like Leon? What if Piper and Phoebe hate me because of it?" Prue stared to ask herself the questions she could not answer herself. "I wouldn't be able to forget about it…I want to. I want to pretend it never happened, but how can I with a baby that came from him?" Prue looked down at her hands, "I cannot have this baby…" She realized, "If I do I will never be able to move on…And Piper and Phoebe will hate me…" Prue shook her head, "There is no way I'm keeping it…There freaking way…"  
  
  
  
Prue stood up and got into her car, she made her decision, she was going to tell Leo she was going to wait a few days to tell Piper and Phoebe about being pregnant and in those few days get an abortion…It was all too prefect.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Leo stood in front of the Elders, "Why did you call me?" He demanded, "She finally trusted me enough to hold her!"  
  
  
  
"Leo." One of the Elders said in a loud voice, "The reason we call is Prudence wants to give up the baby…And she can't do that."  
  
  
  
Leo looked up surprised; l he never would have thought abortion would even cross Prue's mind. "Oh?" He asked.  
  
  
  
The Elder continued, "The baby she is caring has a powerful destiny. If you do not convince her to keep the baby, we will have to force her to."  
  
  
  
"How would you force her?" Leo asked, not knowing how they could force Prue to keep the baby she was caring.  
  
  
  
"She would have to live up here until she has it…" The Elder told him.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue walked up the Manor steps, she still had tears in her eyes, that didn't matter to her, she didn't think anyone was home anyway. She swung the door open and step in side only to come face to face with her sisters. "Hey guys." She said and quickly wiped tears away from her eyes, hoping they did not notice.  
  
  
  
"Why are you crying?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm not crying." Prue argued.  
  
  
  
"You where." Piper told her. "So what's up?  
  
  
  
"Nothing is up. Why do you keep asking me that?" Prue asked as she walked past them.  
  
  
  
"Because we know something is up Prue!" Phoebe told Prue as she ran next to her.  
  
  
  
"Like I said before, nothing is up!" Prue snapped at them.  
  
  
  
"You still blame Leo don't you Prue?" Piper asked her.  
  
  
  
"No…I don't blame Leo anymore…" Prue told her as calmly as she could.  
  
  
  
"Then what the hell is up Prue? Why can't you ever just tell us what's wrong with you?" Piper suddenly snapped, "Stop acting like you're so strong. Why can't you get past this? You've done it before. Why can't you do it again?" Piper asked Prue, without thinking about what was asking.  
  
  
  
Prue burst into tears, "Do you why I can't over Piper? Because I'm pregnant!" With that said Prue turned and ran up stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, "Oh My God…" Phoebe whispered in shock.  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. 


	15. Chapter 15

Trust Part 15  
  
  
  
"Why did you say that?" Phoebe yelled at her older sister.  
  
  
  
"I-I um…" Piper tried to form words in her still shocked mind.  
  
  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Never Piper, just save it." Phoebe started to walk up the stairs, "It's probably best you stay away from her." Phoebe walked down the hall to Prue's room, as she got closer she could her sobbing. She softly knocked on the door, "Prue, sweetie, can I come in?"  
  
  
  
Prue looked up and sniffed, "Is Piper with you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"No. Piper is down stairs. Can I please come in?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue waved her hand and the door unlocked. "It's open." She said quietly.  
  
  
  
Phoebe opened the door and shut it behind her. "Do you want me to lock it?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, 'Yeah."  
  
  
  
Phoebe locked the door and sat next to Prue, who was facing the other way and holding at teddy bear that Patty and Victor got her when Piper was born. She moved the hair out of Prue's face, "So you're pregnant?" Phoebe asked, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "But don't worry, I'm not keeping it."  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked at her surprised. "What?"  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue asked, "Did you think I would?"  
  
  
  
"Well…No…" Phoebe told her.  
  
  
  
"Do you really expect me to keep it? I mean it is hard enough seeing Leo everyday. What would I do with the bastard's kid?" Prue whispered to her. "I mean what am I supposed to tell it when it asks me about its father? Say your father is a bastard and raped me?  
  
  
  
"Look…Prue…We will support you what ever your decision is….But could you please just giver yourself time to think of this?" Phoebe asked, "For me?"  
  
  
  
Prue sighed, "How long?"  
  
  
  
"A week." Phoebe answered.  
  
  
  
"I'm not got to change my mind Phoebe." Prue told her.  
  
  
  
"Just think about it okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay. Can I have some time to myself Pheebs?" Prue asked, she still didn't face her.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Sure. Piper and I will be downstairs if you need us." Phoebe said getting up and walking towards the door. She turned the handle but then stopped, "You know Prue you would great Mom." Phoebe smiled gently, "Believe me I know from experience." With that Phoebe left the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Prue sighed and looked up at the ceiling and her teddy bear. "Well Mr. Chuckles what should I do?" She asked the stuffed bear out loud. She hugged it tightly and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"So what is going on?" Piper asked as soon as Phoebe walked into the living room.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat on the next to Piper, "She wants an abortion."  
  
  
  
"She what?" Piper asked in surprise.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "She doesn't want it. I told her we would support her, but I got her to wait a week before she finalizes her decision."  
  
  
  
"I won't matter what she decides." A voice said from behind the two sisters.  
  
  
  
Piper turned her head to see Leo, "What do you mean by that?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
"The Elders told me they would force her to keep it even though she doesn't want to." Leo explained.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked harshly.  
  
  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. They just told me Prue's baby has a too big of destiny to destroy." Leo told them.  
  
  
  
Piper looked from Leo to Phoebe then looked up the stairs, "How are we supposed to tell Prue?"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue pushed the tape in the VCR. It was an old home movie. She didn't know why she was watching it, something told her she had to. She lay on her stomach and pushed the orange play button on the remote control.  
  
  
  
The tape started. "Prudence? Prudence?" She heard her mother's voice on the T.V.  
  
  
  
A six-year-old Prue came on the screen, "What Mamma?"  
  
  
  
"Hey baby." Patty kneeled next to her and held her in her arms, "Honey Daddy and me what you want to be when you grow up. Do you know what you want to be?"  
  
  
  
Prue nodded and smiled into the camera, "I want to be a Mommy." The tape ended and turned into back and white lines.  
  
  
  
Prue hit the power button she started at the T.V. And remember what a younger version of herself said, II want to be a Mommy…/I Prue suddenly realized something…She still wanted to be a Mommy…  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. 


	16. Chapter 16

~~*~~  
  
  
  
Trust Part 16  
  
  
  
"So who is going to tell Prue?" Phoebe asked, "I'm defiantly not."  
  
  
  
"Don't look at me." Piper said. "She's already pissed at me."  
  
  
  
"Well one of you guys got to tell her." Leo told them, sitting next to Piper.  
  
  
  
"Why can't the Elders tell her?" Phoebe asked him, "I mean they are the ones who are making her do this."  
  
  
  
Leo nodded, "I know, but you guys are her sisters, she won't kill you."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe, "Should we tell her together?"  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Let's wait until she comes back down."  
  
  
  
Prue put a hand on her stomach. She could not help but smile. She wanted to be a mother…Her smile got bigger; she was going to be a mother. Prue stood up, she deciding she should tell Piper and Phoebe her decision.  
  
  
  
By the time Prue was down stairs Cole was back and he, Leo, Piper, and Phoebe where talking quietly. "Guys?" She asked.  
  
Piper and looked up to Prue, "Prue we need to talk." Piper told her.  
  
  
  
"Ah, if you guys don't mind I want to talk first." Prue told them.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Piper exchanged slightly confused glances, "Okay." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"Well…I'm not happy where my baby came from, I don't think I'll ever be…" Prue said, "But the important thing is that it is my baby…And to me that is what matters." She took a deep breath and smiled, "Well guy you're going to be aunts and uncles."  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Yay!" She jumped up and gave her a hug, and so did Piper.  
  
  
  
"So what did you guys want to tell me?" Prue asked after they finished hugging.  
  
  
  
"Nothing Prue." Piper told her.  
  
  
  
Prue looked at Piper, and felt like she wanted to cry. What Piper had said to her really hurt her. "I have to call the doctor and make an appointment so I can find out when I'm do." Prue gabbed the phone and walked up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Piper looked after her, she sighed. IWhy did I have to say that?/I Piper wondered, II'm so stupid…/I  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue slowly opened her eyes, the sun shined brightly on her face. She groaned. She looked down at her stomach. She sighed; she was now five months pregnant and she could not see her feet anymore. She sat up, her back ached. She put one of her hands on it and stretched back, she heard it crack once. "That's better." She said out loud.  
  
  
  
"Morning guys." Prue said when she finally walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Morning Prue." Phoebe said cheerfully. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her stomach, "Morning niece or nephew." She said in her best baby voice.  
  
  
  
"Where's Piper?" Prue asked looking around the room seeing Leo and Cole, but no Piper.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighed, "She went to work."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Prue looked down. After three months she had barley said a word to her younger sister. By this time Prue thought Piper would have tried to talk to her, but she hadn't.  
  
  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you Prue?" Leo asked her, tarring her from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I need someone to rub my back and someone to rub my feet." She said, "I may not be able to see my feet, but I can sure hell feel them."  
  
  
  
"I'll give you the back rub." Phoebe said as she started to rub Prue's back.  
  
  
  
Cole looked at Prue, "Sorry Prue feet are not my department." He paused, "Do you want me to get you some donuts instead?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah that sounds good. Chocolate cream filled okay?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Cole said as he grabbed his car keys, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
Leo smiled nervously, "I'll rub your feet."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Thank you so much. You are an angel."  
  
  
  
"Prue do you want to do anything today?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
  
  
"Well I have a doctors appointment at noon…Do you want to got shopping before that?" Prue asked, "For the baby?"  
  
  
  
"Sure that would be great." Phoebe said, "Do you think Piper would want to come?"  
  
  
  
"No." Prue answered truthfully.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked, she stopped rubbing her back; "She's barley said a word to me since I was pregnant Pheebs." She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it. Lets just go as soon as Cole gets back here with my donut."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe pulled out of the manor's drive way. "So where do you want to go Prue?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. USA Baby maybe." Prue told her.  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Okay. Isn't this exciting? We are going to get a crib for your baby Prue."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled yeah, "My baby…" Prue sighed quietly as Phoebe began to talk some more. She wished she had a man to help her out. Sure she had Cole and Leo, but she needed someone who loved her and who she loved back. IWill I ever find love?/I She wondered.  
  
  
  
"Here we are." Phoebe said smiling.  
  
  
  
They walked in the store silently, not knowing they where being watched….  
  
  
  
"You will be mine Prue…" He said quietly, before her shimmered away…  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. 


	17. Chapter 17

Trust Part 17  
  
  
  
"Oh! Prue let's get this! It's so cute!" Phoebe said running up to the many cribs.  
  
  
  
Prue smiled at the light colored oak crib Phoebe was at. "It's perfect." She looked at the Blue's Clues crib set inside the crib. "I like the blankets too."  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled at Prue, "These dressers are cute too."  
  
  
  
Prue laughed, "I'm going to max out of my credit cards buying all this stuff."  
  
  
  
Phoebe laughed too; she loved seeing Prue happy, "Its worth it isn't it?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Prue put a hand on her oversized belly, "Yeah…It is." She looked at the care bear lamp that was next to the crib she and Phoebe liked. "Hey this is cute."  
  
  
  
Phoebe grinned, "This baby is going to be so spoiled."  
  
  
  
"Pheebs?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Prue." Phoebe said looking through shelves of stuffed animals.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it's wrong that I'm excited for my baby?" Prue asked her, "You know considering were it's from."  
  
  
  
Phoebe put an arm around Prue's waist. "Of course not hun. I'm glad you're excited for it. And it's yours and that's what matters."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "I guess your right." She gave Phoebe a quick hug, "Thanks for cheering me up."  
  
  
  
"No problem." Phoebe beamed, "That's my job."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Piper you here?" Leo asked after he orbed into P3.  
  
  
  
"Yep." Piper stood up from behind the bar. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Leo smiled, "I missed you so I decided to come visit."  
  
  
  
Piper smiled as she put her arms around her husband's neck, "Good for me then." She said before she kissed him passionately.  
  
  
  
Leo took Piper's hands into his "Piper there is another reason I came by…"  
  
  
  
Piper looked confused and took a small step back, "Really…Why?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I want to talk to you about Prue." Leo told her.  
  
  
  
Piper sighed, "What about Prue?" She said turning around and started to stack cups.  
  
  
  
"Piper, this fight between the two of is ridicules…Prue is five months pregnant and needs you right now more then ever…Why won't you talk to her?" Leo asked stepping towards his wife.  
  
  
  
"She won't talk to me. Why should I talk to her?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Maybe its what you said to her. You know just before you found out she was pregnant." Leo said to her. "Look Piper you know how much I love you and I know this is hard on you…But I really think it's a lot harder on Prue."  
  
  
  
Piper turned to Leo, with tears in her eyes, "I know Leo. I'm just scared she hates me for what I said to her…" Piper started to cry harder as Leo brought her closer to him, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue and Phoebe walked to the check out line, "Pheebs I really think we bought the entire store."  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah that's about right."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled slightly, "Good thing I brought both of my credit cards."  
  
  
  
"Yeah…Wait a minute, you have two credit cards?" Phoebe asked. "Why was I not informed of this?" Phoebe joked.  
  
  
  
"Because you're the evil spending your sister's money demon, that's why." Prue told her as she put stuffed animals on the check out counter.  
  
  
  
"So…I'll pay you back…eventually." Phoebe told her.  
  
  
  
"Well you owe me $5,543.37. But hey who's counting?" Prue smirked.  
  
  
  
"I better get a job…" Phoebe muttered.  
  
  
  
"Hey can I get this stuff delivered?" Prue asked the check out lady.  
  
  
  
The woman nodded, "Yeah." She said pulling out a half piece of paper. "Just fill your name and address out and we will deliver it today."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Thank you." She said as she filled out the paper. "Here you go." She handed the paper back.  
  
  
  
"The stuff should be delivered in a few hours." The woman told Prue and Phoebe.  
  
  
  
Prue and Phoebe left the store, "Hey Pheebs how about you drop me off at the hospital and go back to the manor and wait for the stuff."  
  
  
  
"Sure…Then call me when you're done and I'll come and pick you up." Phoebe said as she drove to the hospital.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Prue smiled.  
  
  
  
Phoebe pulled up in front of the hospital. "Have fun." She called out Pure stepped out of the car. "Love you."  
  
  
  
"Love you too!" Prue said as she shut the car do. Prue walked into the hospital, unaware she was being followed...  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Would you like to know what the sex?" The doctor asked Prue, who was staring at her ultra sound.  
  
  
  
Prue looked at the doctor and smiled, "Yeah…"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Phoebe decided to wash dishes and Cole was reading the paper. "Did you guys have fun shopping?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah we did." Phoebe reached for the next dish, which was the mug that had 'Prue' painted on it. As soon as she touched she was suddenly pulled into a world of black and white. Once she got out of it she dropped the mug. The mug shattered instantly.  
  
  
  
The sound of the mug made Cole jump and he looked up at Phoebe, who was gasping for air. "Phoebe?" Cole asked concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked as soon as he got her side.  
  
  
  
"I…I ne-ver had a premonition that strong before…" Phoebe gasped, still in shock.  
  
  
  
"What did you see?" Cole asked, as she stroked Phoebe's hair.  
  
  
  
"Leon…He's no dead…I saw taking Prue…" Phoebe told him before passing out.  
  
  
  
TBC…?  
  
Please send feedback! 


	18. Chapter 18

Trust Part 18  
  
  
  
Cole quickly carried Phoebe to the couch, not really knowing what to do he dialed the number to Prue's cell to warn her about what was about to happen.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue walked out of the doctor's office with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe she was going to have a baby…Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Hello." She answered.  
  
  
  
"Prue?" Cole asked almost franticly.  
  
  
  
"Cole?" Prue asked. She could tell something was off by the tone of his voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Phoebe had a premonition of Leon kidnapping you." Cole told her in one fast sentence.  
  
  
  
Prue's face went pale, "What? Cole that is impossible. Leon is dead."  
  
  
  
"Look. Prue just try calling Leo and get out of there." Cole told her.  
  
  
  
"Okay…" Prue hung up the phone. She looked up and her heart stopped. There just a few feet in front of her was Leon; he gave her a sick smile. Prue suddenly felt like something inside her was trying to do something. Prue gasped when she felt herself disappear from the hospital. She appeared again in the manor. Feeling sick she bent over and throw up.  
  
  
  
"Prue?" Cole ran over to her. "What happened? How did get here he asked?"  
  
  
  
Prue walked shakily to the armchair and sat down. "I…I um…I think I just shimmered here."  
  
  
  
"Co-le?" Phoebe asked as she came to.  
  
  
  
Cole ran to Phoebe, "You're awake."  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat up. "We have to warn Prue."  
  
  
  
"Phoebe?" Prue asked, "Did you pass out?"  
  
  
  
"Prue. Thank God you're here." Phoebe said with a sigh of relief. "How did you get here? Did Leo orb you here?"  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "No…Phoebe I…um I shimmered here."  
  
  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
  
  
"We can figure that out latter, we have to call Piper and Leo." Cole stepped in Prue and Phoebe's conversation.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Who wants to clean up my puke?" She said glaring at the mess.  
  
  
  
"Cole should. Since there is no way he is getting involved in this." Phoebe said looking at Cole. "I'll go get the book. You call Piper."  
  
  
  
Prue looked at the phone, she really didn't want to talk to Piper, but she picked up the phone anyways."  
  
  
  
"P3 this is Piper." Piper's voice came on the other line.  
  
  
  
"Piper…This is Pure you better get down here. Phoebe had a premonition." Prue said rather quickly.  
  
  
  
"What was her premonition about? A demon?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Kind of…" Prue almost whispered. "She saw Leon taking me…"  
  
  
  
"Oh My God." Piper gasped in shock. "Leo and I will be there in a minute." She hung up.  
  
  
  
Prue sighed and she too hung up the phone. She turned to Cole who was scrubbing the carpet. "Do you want me to clean that up? It is my puke."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to Pure. You have enough to worry about." Cole said.  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Phoebe came down with the book. "Did you call Piper?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Yeah. She said she'd be here in a minute."  
  
  
  
As if on cue Piper and Leo orbed in. "Are you okay?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
  
  
Piper sniffed, "Why does it smell like puke in here?"  
  
  
  
"I threw up when I shimmered in here…Actually my baby shimmered here." Prue explained. "I saw Leon at the hospital."  
  
  
  
"How are we supposed to vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue bit her lip. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
"We can try writing a spell." Piper suggested. "What do you think Leo?"  
  
  
  
"Spell should work." Leo told her.  
  
  
  
"What if it doesn't?" Prue asked, "What if he comes after me again?"  
  
  
  
"Prue don't even say that." Phoebe snapped at her, "We won't let that happen."  
  
  
  
"Pheebs why don't you start writing that spell…" Piper told her.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Okay."  
  
  
  
"Leo is my baby going to be evil?" Prue suddenly asked, with one hand on her belly.  
  
  
  
Leo shook his head, "I don't think so…Why?"  
  
  
  
Prue took a deep breath, "Because when Cole called to warn me about Leon I shimmered here."  
  
  
  
"What?" Piper asked in surprise.  
  
  
  
Prue ignored Piper, "Leo will my baby be evil?"  
  
  
  
"No…Prue you are the one who will be raising your baby. A child just isn't born evil; in order for someone to be evil, you have to teach it to be evil." Leo looked up, "Look I have to go the Elders are calling." Leo shimmered out.  
  
  
  
"I'm done with the spell." Phoebe said sitting down next to Prue.  
  
  
  
Piper sat down on the other side of Prue. "Prue before we battle Leon I just want to say, I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I had no right what so ever…" Piper put her arm around her big sister, "I never meant to hurt you…I love you Prue."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled and hugged Piper, "I love you to Pipe." She put her arm around Phoebe, "I love you Phoebe."  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled, "I know."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you can do this Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
Prue bit her lip, but nodded, "Yeah." She put her hand on her stomach, "I'm not just for myself anymore."  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback!  
  
Sorry it took so long. I had finals last week so I was busy with that. But school is finally over so I will have plenty of time to write! 


	19. Chapter 19

Trust Part 19  
  
"Ah guys." Phoebe said, "I just thought of something.How are we going to vanquish him if we don't know where he is?"  
  
"We can have Leo sense him and orb us to him." Piper suggested.  
  
Phoebe nodded, "That might be best, because if one of us does gets hurt Leo will be there to heal."  
  
Prue let out a long sigh and put her hands on her belly.  
  
Piper looked at her concerned, "Are you sure you ready to do this?" She asked.  
  
"It's not like I really have a choice here Piper." Prue said, looking down. "But there is now way in hell I'm letting him near my baby."  
  
Phoebe smiled "Lets go kick some ass. Not just for us, but your baby to." Phoebe said touching Prue's stomach. Phoebe gasped once she was pulled into a premonition.  
  
"Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked once Phoebe recovered, "What did you see?"  
  
Phoebe grinned, "I saw Leon being vanquished."  
  
Prue's eyes lit up, "Really?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Really.But there was something else."  
  
"What?" Piper asked, moving her hair out of her face.  
  
"I had a feeling.A feeling o power.." Phoebe tried to explain to them.  
  
Prue looked confused, "Good power or bad power?"  
  
"Good.Definitely good power." Phoebe said, "I think if came from your baby Prue."  
  
Prue put her hand on her stomach. "Do you think my baby is going to be powerful?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Very powerful." Phoebe smiled. "I think your baby is going to save many innocents."  
  
Prue suddenly felt very uneasy, "This can't be good."  
  
"What?" Piper asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel really weird." Before Prue could finish what she was say she felt herself be surrounded by black smoke, and she disappeared off the couch.  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe yelled, "Damn it! She must have shimmered."  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper screamed, "LEO!!"  
  
Leo finally orbed into the room, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Prue just shimmered." Phoebe said, "We need you to take us where ever she is.And I have a feeling where ever she is Leon is there too."  
  
Leo nodded, "Okay.Lets do this." He took both Piper and Phoebe in his arms and orbed out.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue reappeared in a small room, landing on her knees, she felt sick once again. She leaned to the side and threw up. She stood up shakily, and looked around the room.  
  
"Hello Prue." A male's voice said from behind her.  
  
Prue spun around, "Leon." She said as she slowly started to back up.  
  
At that moment Leo, Phoebe, and Piper orbed in, "Prue!" Phoebe yelled as she and Piper ran up to her, "Are you okay?"  
  
Prue nodded, "I'm fine.Let's say the spell."  
  
Phoebe took out a piece of paper, "Vanish the dark so we can have the light. Vanish the dark so we can have the light. Vanish the dark so we can have the light." The girls chanted the spell three times, but nothing happened.  
  
Leon laughed at their attempt, "Nice try witches." He looked straight at Prue; he smiled, "So I'm going to be a daddy?" He asked.  
  
"Prue get back." Piper demanded, as she pushed Prue behind herself and Phoebe.  
  
Prue put a hand on her stomach, suddenly realizing something, "We can't vanquish him."  
  
Phoebe turned, "What but in my premonition."  
  
"Phoebe in your premonition you said you felt power and you thought it was my baby's right?" Phoebe nodded, "You guys can't vanquish Leon.But my baby and I can."  
  
Piper looked at Prue, "Are you sure?"  
  
Prue nodded, "Don't you see Piper? This is my demon, not yours."  
  
TBC.? Please send feedback. Sorry it took so long to get a new part! 


	20. Chapter 20

Trust Part 20  
  
  
  
Prue stepped in front of Piper and Phoebe, "Stay back." She demanded, not taking her eyes off of Leon.  
  
  
  
"Trying to be the protector Prue?" Leon taunted, "It's not them I want Prue.It's you." He looked at her sickly.  
  
  
  
"That's not going to work." Prue said, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.  
  
  
  
"I know you liked it Prue." He said taking a step forward, "You deny it, but I know you wanted it."  
  
  
  
Prue glared at him, "No I didn't."  
  
  
  
Leon's eyes jumped to Leo, who looked like he could kill. "Is there something wrong brother?"  
  
  
  
"Leave Prue.And her sisters alone." Leo glared at Leon.  
  
  
  
"But it's just so much fun shattering their pride." Leon taunted Prue once again.  
  
  
  
"Prue don't listen to him! You can do this." Piper said from behind her.  
  
  
  
Leon rolled his eyes, "Oh do shut up."  
  
  
  
Prue glared at him, "Don't tell my sister to shut up."  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do Prue?" Leon asked, "You and I both know you'll never fight me." He smiled, "You wouldn't want to kill the father of you child now would you?"  
  
  
  
Prue could feel her body start to shake. She was never so pissed at someone. Things around the room also started to shake. The vase beside Leon flew off the table it was sitting on and hit Leon on the side of his head.  
  
  
  
"What the Hell?" He groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
  
  
Prue could feel power surge with in her. Her hand flew up and so did Leon, "One good thing about being pregnant with your child is I use it's Darklighter's powers against you." She straitened out her hand and Leon flew into the wall. "You scared yet?" She asked with no emotion. She started to send varies objects hurtling towards him, "How about now?" She screamed, "Remember when you said that to me.? Now I want to here you scream..Come on scream.I know you want to." She sent a piece of broken glass in to his chest and sent knives from the kitchen into his arms and legs. Leon's life hung by a thread, "Sucks being the helpless one doesn't it?" Prue asked. She slowly walked up to him, "Time to die bastard." She pushed the glass through his chest completely. He screamed in pain, and then died.  
  
  
  
"Wow.Prue you kicked ass." Phoebe was the first to speak. Piper and Leo where in awe at what Prue had just did.  
  
  
  
Prue turned to her sisters, "You know I think that was my first vanquish yet." She ran up to her sisters and pulled them into a hug, "I love you guys."  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe gladly accepted the hug, "We love you too."  
  
  
  
"Guys sorry to break up this sister moment, but we should get out of here." Leo said, "Cole is probably going crazy."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Cole jumped up when he saw the familiar blue orbs. "Is he dead?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Prue grinned, "Yep, I kicked his ass."  
  
  
  
"Hey honey." Phoebe ran up to Cole, "Miss me?" She asked him before she kissed him passionately.  
  
  
  
Cole smiled, "You know I've missed you more then that." He picked her up, "Let's go up stairs.  
  
  
  
"Is that okay with you Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"Ummm.I don't know." Prue saw Phoebe's face fall, "I'm just kidding go do who you got to do" Just then the doorbell rang. Prue smiled, "That must be the delivers for my baby stuff." She left the room to answer the door.  
  
  
  
Piper put her arms around Leo's neck, "So how are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Leo slipped his arms around her waist, "Never been better."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue put a hand on her very pregnant belly she was know seven and a half months pregnant, and she felt enormous. "Morning Cole." She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Morning Prue.How are you feeling?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"I feel like shit.I have some really bad pain in my side, "Owe." She winced.  
  
  
  
"Are you in labor?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"No. I'm way to early." She opened the refrigerator. "Oh My God I am in labor."  
  
  
  
"How do you know?" Cole jumped up from the chair he was sitting on.  
  
  
  
Prue started to take deep breaths, "My water just broke."  
  
  
  
Cole ran up to Prue, "Come on we have to get you to the hospital."  
  
  
  
Prue put her arm around Cole as he walked her to his car. "I can't have this baby.It's too early." She started to cry.  
  
  
  
"It's going to be okay Prue." Cole reassured her.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Five minutes later Cole pushed Prue into the hospital. She was in a wheelchair. "I need some help." He called to a nurse, "My sister in law is in labor and she's a month and a half early."  
  
  
  
"I'll take her to the doctor." The nurse quickly wheeled her away.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Oh God!!" Prue scream when a contraction hit.  
  
  
  
"It's okay Prue, just breathe." Piper said as calmly as she could. She and Phoebe arrived 10 minutes earlier.  
  
  
  
"Prue you are 10 centimeters dilated now. It's time to push." The doctor instructed her.  
  
  
  
Prue pushed, but stopped. "I can't." Tears started to pour down her face.  
  
  
  
"Did you just say I can't?" Phoebe asked, "I have never heard Prue Halliwell say I and can't in the same sentence. Now come Prue, push.I know you can do it."  
  
  
  
After pushing for almost 10 minutes Prue heard the wonderful sound of a baby's cry.  
  
  
  
The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket. He smiled, "Congratulations Miss Halliwell you had a baby."  
  
  
  
TBC.? Please, please send feedback.I'm almost done. I think I have 1 or 2 more parts to go!! And did you really think I was going to tell you the sex of the baby? 


	21. Chapter 21

Trust Part 21  
  
"Girl" The doctor smiled as he handed the tiny baby to Prue, "A healthy baby girl."  
  
Tears of joy sprinkled down Prue's face, "She is so perfect." She looked up at hr sisters, Leo, and Cole, "Isn't she perfect? Can you guys believe she was inside of me.?"  
  
"Do you have a name?" The doctor asked.  
  
Prue nodded, "Yes. Yes I do.Hope. Hope Leanne Halliwell."  
  
The doctor nodded, "Okay.I leave you guys alone then."  
  
"Prue are you sure about Leanne? I mean Leon.Leanne?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue shook her head, "It's not after him.But it's after a really great guy I know." She smiled at Leo.  
  
Phoebe grinned, "In that cases I like it.Hope is a beautiful name.Why did you name her that?"  
  
Prue smiled, "So I'll know no matter what I'll always have my Hope. She's so beautiful." Hope's sparkling blue eyes started at Prue.  
  
"Yes she is.And you know what? She looks just like her mother." Piper said.  
  
Hope started to fuss, "I think she's hungry."  
  
Phoebe smiled, "We'll leave you alone then."  
  
Piper and Phoebe watched Prue for the window that was on the door. "Should we tall her we're pregnant?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "Nah. Today is Prue's day.Tomorrow can be ours."  
  
~~*~~  
  
A week later Prue could finally take Hope home. The doctors where surprised how healthy she was considering she was over a month early. Prue held Hope in her arms when Piper opened the Manor's front door. "This is you home Hope.If you have sisters, you'll be stuck with them for life."  
  
"So know you are stuck with us?" Phoebe asked. "Hey.Maybe we are stuck with you."  
  
Prue smiled, "Hey you're the ones who are married.You should be the ones who should be moving out.Then you won't have to worry about who walks in on you."  
  
"Hmmm maybe we should move out." Piper said to Leo, "I mean after we have the baby."  
  
"I agree with Piper Phoebe." Cole said to Phoebe.  
  
"But what about Prue? Won't you get lonely?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'll have the house to myself.I can walk around naked if I wanted to." Prue said, rocking Hope.  
  
"You know you can do that now if you want to." Cole joked.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes; "Well I'm taking Hope to her room." She looked down at the already sleeping infant.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It had been an hour since Prue laid Hope down to sleep. She walked into the room and smiled once she saw the small stomach moving up and down. She kissed the baby softly on the forehead, "I love you Hope." She whispered and left the room.  
  
"What where you doing in there?" Piper asked Prue once she shut the door.  
  
Prue sighed, "I just had to make sure she was breathing."  
  
Piper smiled, "You are a true Mom."  
  
"Do you think I'll be a good one?" Prue asked, "You know be a good mother?"  
  
"Prue I don't think.I know you'll be a great Mother. Hope is so lucky to have you." Piper said giving Prue a hug, "Just like Phoebe and I are lucky to have you."  
  
Prue returned the hug, "Thanks Pipe."  
  
"No problem Mom." Piper said teasingly.  
  
"Don't make me send you to your room." Prue warned.  
  
"Sorry Mom." Piper said, "Won't happen again."  
  
"It better not." Prue grinned, "Know what I'm really hungry for?"  
  
"Hot fudge sundae?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yep. Where's Pheebs? She'll want one to." Prue said.  
  
"Pheebs is right here." Phoebe walked behind Piper, "And I want hot fudge sundae."  
  
Piper smiled, "Race you guys down stairs.Who ever gets their last has to make the-" Piper stopped in mid sentence, because Prue and Phoebe where already down stairs, "I didn't say go!!" She yelled as she ran after them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
5 months later.  
  
Prue bounced Hope up and down, "Please stop crying." Prue begged the screaming girl. "Please." The doorbell rang, Prue groaned, "Come on lets go answer the door. She opened the door and gasped, "Bane?"  
  
Bane smiled, "Sorry I didn't call first." "That's okay.Come in." She said over Hope's screams.  
  
"Who's the kid?" He asked.  
  
Prue bit her lip, "Hope.She um, my daughter."  
  
"What? Prue sorry I didn't know you were with anyone." Bane said disappointment filled his voice.  
  
"I'm not." Prue told him.  
  
"Huh?" He asked confused.  
  
"Well." Prue sighed, she wasn't sure what to say, but then decided she should be honest, "I was raped actually."  
  
"Oh God Prue I'm sorry." Bane told her. Hope was still screaming, "Can I hold her?"  
  
Prue nodded, "Sure." She handed Hope to Bane.  
  
"Shh." Bane started to hum a melody Prue never heard before. Hope soon quieted down, and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Wow.How did you do that?" Prue asked, once Bane handed Hope back to her. She placed Hope into the cradle that was in the living room.  
  
"I guess I'm good with kids." Bane said, he looked down at Hope, "She's really beautiful. I bet you looked like that when you where that little."  
  
Prue couldn't help but to blush, "Thanks." The fear she had for men suddenly melted away when she looked into Bane's eyes.Maybe she did still have a chance for love.No scratch that, she still did.  
  
End.  
  
Wow after 20 TBC.? And after 79 pages. And After 17,720 words. I'm am DONE!! Finally!! I hoped you guys liked it.I know the ending kind of sucked, but I am really, really, really bad at endings.  
  
  
  
I am planning to write a sequel id you guys would want one.Let me know. 


End file.
